Predator :Tatto:
by Crazy-kid-on-prozac
Summary: This story Starts basicly in the middle of the worst place Ve'glek has ever been..... Working at a sort of alien Waystation or repair shop of sorts for Four years... its boring.... spineless work that often restricts her from the hunt...She hates it....
1. Rough Beginings

VE'GLEK,tatto. The only human skull that ever came on board this ship with the body and face still attached. A warrior now she fears nothing and no one, and thats the way it should be for any good warrior. Respect however is something that comes with rank on this ship. And the youths respect for her came at an even higher price. It didnt matter that she was higher in the logical pecking order, all she was in there eyes was the lesser sex of a lesser specise in a place were she does not belong. One individual in perticular jerked her nerves to there limits, Ocd'gahe. So she did as her mid ranking position granted, she swiftly ripped the young ones lower right mandible clean off. The leader watched this happen but did nothing. The young one never even guessed that one was comming. As Ocd'gahe cluched his face (witch was now spraying phosporus green blood everywere) Ve, glek delivered a ribb cracking kick to his chest knocking him onto the floor. The leader continued to watch in intrest as she circled him, Speaking in perfect Yautjan " Mo tarei'hasan... mo ooman...". Ocd'gahe gaged on his own blood as she raised her Hand mandible still in it into the air, turned to the rest of the unblooded and said clearly " Any one else who speaks such words of me will recive the same treatment!". Ocd'gahe had said " Ooman tarei'hasan vek glek" and added a peticular yautjan derogitory phrase for a female. The closest english translation is ( Ve'glek your an unworthy human cunt) But her words had been by far bolder " Mo tarei'hasan... mo ooman..." (Not unworthy... no humman ...). /"i hate my birth race! and i left it! why should i still be labled as a part of it damn it?!!"/ she thought to her self. She then turned to find that Karre'cg had held back the the other blooded. If he haddnt they surely would have ripped her skull for her a pathitic oomans audasity to touch an individual of their vastly superior race in any such manner, even though if the youth had said such things to their faces they may have even killed him. But Karre'cg held them back! why would he do that?... why would he? these thoughts rolled over and over in her head as she stared.

Karre'ge's POV:  
KARRE'GE A leader, Although little of his job consists of leading, the bulk of it is watching and yelling.  
He knew confrontation was starting to stir. Its becomes a 6st seance eventully. His gaze fell on Ve'glek.  
As she passed a group of gangly unblooded younglings the one on the far left barked somthing at her, made a few obceane jestgers with his hand as he spoke. She imediatly turned to face him. her oun face heated up in rage. Then she Did something remarkable, tore that mandible right off. He couldnt say he would have done the same considering that would never have happened to him. The other blooded hurred to intervine. No, he turned and signaled for them to stop...they did. He wanted to see the outcome. By the time his focus returned to Ve'glek Ocd'gahe was on the floor curled in a fetal position bleeding. Her words though, they were her blade. Karr'ge stared in disbeleaf as she renownced herself from her own race.

Ve'gleks gaze returned to Ocd'gahe who still had not gotten up... " Get on your feet Ocd'gahe, ... and go clean up your face"she said. And he hurredly went and did so never taking his eye's off Ve'glek as he left the training room. Ve'glek looked around... all eyes were on her.  
She turned to the group of younglings Ocd'gahe was talking with. "this little meeting is over. get back to work." she said firmly. She had been instructing them today. but her job was over for now, all that was left was for them to practice. So she left to attend to her main job on this gigantic ship... to repair machainical and illectronic equipment, and most of all the visitors smaller ships if they had sustaned damage of somesort during hunts where the ship had to land and remain there for some short piriod of time spaning over a few days. There was one ship on the way here, one of the other blooded had informed her earlier that day. This ship is sort like a repair and recuperation station. Often there are five or six ships on her plate for her to repair at a time.. but lately work had been slow. this would be the first visitor in three weeks. She just sorta fell into this job. The blooded yautja who used to take care of this died during a hunt. And Ve'glek seemed to have a talent for this sort of work so who do you think the asignment fell to?

Ve'glek walked down the dimly lit main entry hall... She came to a large door with many alien inscriptions on it... She had been liveing, working and hunting with the warriors for nearly 4 years now, So she knew the writeing and langauge well... The insriptions on the door basicly said "If ally we welcome thee if foe we shall smite thee.  
There was a key pad next to the door with dotted simbols on each button. Ve'glek punched in the code and the door opened. She walked in. This was a room to wait in untill the smaller ships are landed and parked in the VERY large holding platform. This pla ce for holding ships made up two thirds of her ships over all size.. The siren went off. She walked to a screen to her left on wall of the room... A small but well detailed picture formed on the oval screen. It was a 3D image of a small lander/take off ship... It was a cheap out of date thing... probebly 100 years old. She touched the screen where the picture was.. the image rotated and displayed all the damage and work it needed. This would not take her but 6 or 7 hours. This was obviosly the visitor she had been informed of.  
The image flashed. She tapped the image with he index finger. The screen cleared for a moment and then a torrent of yautja symbol text appeared requesting entry. She tapped a button next to the screen and spoke into what looked like dime sized black dots on the wall, in truth they were a mic system. Then she tapped a few more buttons and her words became text on the screen and were instantly sent. she didn't sent it in a voice form because she didn't want the yautja inside to know she was an Ooman... That would just complicate things. So it would only be divulged when they saw her and realized what she was. It was just better that way. not to even mention that you were an Ooman. Often times hunters wouldn't want her to repair there ships because of racial animosity or prejudice. But as she often said "Its either me, or your going to have to go to the next place and im pretty sure it at least 1,000,000,000,076,896,547,619 mega noks away" Which basically in laymen's terms means either I repair it or your probably not going to make it to the next place.  
She tapped the screen twice and stood at the door of the Of the holding platform to wait for the small ship to pretty much park inside. Was still blood on her hand from that little bout in the Kehrite with Ocd'gahe. She diddnt care... she could just wash her hands later. right now she had work to do.  
The large door opened and she went in side. The yuatja was already out of his ship himself.

"You staying here long?" She asked as she walked in.

The yautja turned to the Strongly accented voice, he was shocked at what he saw... an Ooman, a marked Ooman With woven hair and wearing armor like a warrior.  
He started to unshelth his blade but found that all it was doing was examaning his ship.. 


	2. Skills of the Trade

Ve'glek asked again in a more moody and stern voice "How long do you plan to be staying?" The yautja looked it her for a moment...Then he replyed "I'll be staying the night" Ve'glek motioned for him to follow her... He did so not takeing his hand off the handle of his still shelthed blade. She led him though a sereise of corridors to the spare rooms... they passed sevral yautja on the way there, Gar'uasin watch them simply walk by and egnore the ooman as if it was nothing out of the ordanary... It seemed like she didnt even seem to acknowlage that she was an ooman... Gar'uasin was the name of the new guest, he was what you would call a Over boastfull jackass, but a good warrior over all... Ve'glek stopped in front of a door on the end of the hall. it opened. "This is your room...your ship will be ready in the morning" Ve'glek said blandly She left to go back to the holding platform to work. About 18 hours later Veg'glek had already finished her work and was now in her personal room. She would normaly be training hard right now... But she for some reason she felt an impatence like somthing was comming... And a need to prepair herself for this impending yet unknown event... She went over to the storage unit in the room, All that was in there was her armor, weaponry a few of her old belongings from her life on earth.. she dug through some of her things till she found a small white case. She walked back to her mat on the floor that served as a bed and opened the case... It was full of peircing divices and a modifide tatooing needle... She looked up at her self in the mirror on the other side of the room... She walked up to it with the needle in hand... She held it to her face... Two days later Ve'glek lay asleep in her room...she had not left since that night two days ago... there was a bowl of bloody water and a bloody wash rag next to her mat on the floor. Her face was swollen but not nearly as bad as it was a day ago. She had tatooed Viberantly colored mandibals on her face, her upper and lower eylids were tatooed dark...nearly as black as a yautja's eyelids... She had also adorned her face with many more peircings, mostly along her eyebrows...This is somthing like the way she was on earth years ago, mutalateing herself spontanasly and seemingly for no reason...Thats were most of her scars came from...her past self mutalation... It diddnt matter much to her.. not now...this is a test..not a pathetic and desperate cry for help...She tested her self ... though the pain was partly gratifying.. it made her feel in control in a sick and some might say sadistic way... she hated it...yet loved it terribly.  
Her eyes opened slowly and painfully. She looked over turning her tender face cautiosly to see the time keeping divice in her room...she could see that it was late..She had not eaten in two days so she was considerably hungry. She got up and walked for her door. It opened as she approched it. Everyone else was asleep. she walked out towards the mess hall... There was noone... Her disapearance around the ship went on unnoticed it was not uncommon for her to retreat to her quarters for a few days. Normaly she did that soley to train in solitude...But this time.. no ...She sure as hell wasnt training.  
She walked into the mess hall silently... She took some rjet jerky then sat down in the corner of the room and consumed her small meal... She finished it and left the messhall and looked up startled to meet a familair face...Ocd'gane... He must have been up to use the lavatory or somthing... Appearently He had his mandibal reatatched, It was wraped and wired in place...They just stared at each other for a while...Ocd'gane looked at her altered face and broke the silence..." Ell-osde' hulij-bpe! " He wispered So he would not wake anyone... He hurried off... she reterned to her quarters.. 


	3. The red dunes

High winds whipped across the surface of the red peaks of the desert planet. It was an immense sand storm. A lone figure stood in the midst the storm. Its long dread locks blew wildly in the winds. It looked to be male, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He stood still, silent, waiting. The winds died down, and visibility returned at long last. The figure looked upwards toward the stars, He wore a bio mask, and very little armor. He relished the intense heat of this planet. The warrior looked out across the barren landscape then began to walk northward toward the high red dunes of sand. The sand from the storm stuck to his skin a bit but as he walked it fell away back into the endless desert. Dawn was coming, the heat would rise dramatically. The warrior would need to track down his prey before it retreats from the scorching midday sun. He wore only heavy leather as shoulder protection. His traditional armor would conduct far too much heat and cause blistering and burns on his unusually fare skin. He was different from other yautja. His skin for example was brighter yellow than the average mottled grey brown yellow, Although yautja skin varies in terms of colors. His hair was Also a yellow tan color which is unheard of, But his eyes however were an incredible blue like pools of crystal clear water, though through even these traits he is far from albino. The warrior continued onward at a moderate pace looking for any ever so slight sign that his prey may have passed by during the storm. He stopped abruptly, lifted his head and sniffed the air through his bio mask. The smell was unmistakable. Like rotting flesh feces, He was close. He took off his shoulder protection and chest guard, then leaving it in the sand atop a dune for him to retrieve on the way back. He instantly felt the comparatively mild warmth from morning light hitting his back and shoulders. Clicking as he relished the sensation he moved on, down into the trough of the dune. As he started up the massive side of the next dune he could hear the grunts and soft patter of a large group of animals pawing against the sand. He cloaked himself and quietly hurried to the peak of the dune. At the top he could see outwards into a mountainous region of extremely high pointed peaks that were as red as the sands. He looked down to the base of the dune. His prey was blissfully unaware of his presents. They were a large feline like carnivore with plated scales the size of dinner plates for protection. The hunter made a quick head count, there were about thirty of these beasts in total. He pinpointed the one that seemed to be dominant. It had a scar across its muzzle, so the warrior decided to name it scarface as a short-lived name before he takes its skull as a trophy.


End file.
